Playing Dirty
by Zombiegait
Summary: KakaSaku. She'd given him three hours. He wouldn't last one. Written for KakaSaku LJ community's word challenge #3.


**Author Notes:** For the LJ KakaSaku community's word challenge #3. Prompt was beach. Unlike the title implies, there is very little that is dirty in this (unfortunately, lol). Enjoy! :)

**Pairings or Characters:** Kakashi/Sakura, Naruto, Sai**  
Warnings:** none**  
Word Count:** 804**  
Summary:** _She'd given him three hours. He wouldn't last one._

**

* * *

Playing Dirty**

Sakura had been looking forward to this mission for _ages_.

Being drowned in paperwork day after day for weeks on end, as both a high ranking medic at the hospital _and_ the Hokage's assistant, made any mission feel more like a vacation than work. But this mission had brought them to one of the most beautiful beaches Sakura had ever seen.

Once the job was done -- they'd been sent to stop a local government that had been embezzling money sent for hospitals to fund several less-than-noble causes -- Naruto and Sakura were the first to pull on their swim gear and dart towards the ocean. Kakashi had wanted to start the return journey as soon as the task was completed, but using Sai, who had never experienced a beach excursion before, his students guilted him into staying for an extra day.

Naruto spent a good portion of the first hour trying to fake a need for CPR, which Sakura ignored for sunbathing and tossing crabs at his 'corpse'.

"Sakura-chan!" he pouted, sitting up rather fast for someone who was supposed to be dead.

"What?" she asked, not even opening her eyes.

"You were just gonna let me _die_?!" he cried accusingly.

"One, you weren't really dying. And two, _yes_. Now shut up."

"Meanie."

"Please, Naruto, go teach Sai how to make a sand castle or something," she sighed, waving a hand flippantly before settling it back by her side. Naruto blinked, looking between her and their two teammates sitting further up the beach, and began to grin.

"Oi, asshole! I'm gonna teach you something good!" he crowed, sprinting towards Sai.

"Um, no thank you. I'm not interested in you like that," Sai replied confusedly, eyebrows knitting together as Naruto grabbed him by the wrist.

"_IDIOT_. I'm talking about sand castles! _Sand_ _castles_!" Naruto chirped enthusiastically before dragging Sai down to the water to start educating him on the strategies for the best sand castle building.

Sakura, now satisfied that she could work on her tan in peace, settled back down onto her towel, but no sooner had she tuned out Naruto's authoritative barking than she felt a shadow fall on her face. Opening an eye to peer upwards, she was met with Kakashi's neutral gaze.

"... Can I help you?" she grumbled, upset that she was once again being disturbed.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Don't you have some porn to read?"

Both of them knew he hadn't touched his Icha Icha novel since Sakura had popped out of her hotel room wearing only a bikini and a towel draped over her shoulder.

"I know you are. This isn't fair, Sakura."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," she replied, poorly feigning innocence as she closed her eyes again.

"I _know_ you're the one who got me tacked onto this mission."

"Tsunade would be less than pleased to hear you're going through office documents again."

"Sakura, taunting me like this won't change my mind--"

"Of course it will," she interrupted sternly, looking up at him with a frown. He looked surprised for a moment, but she blinked and it was gone. "You said you wouldn't even talk to me for anything other than official business. I'd hardly consider this 'official business', would you?"

He blinked slowly before sighing.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I _can't_--"

"Three hours," she interrupted again. "We'll stay for three more hours. If you don't cave by then, I'll give up."

"... Fine," he said after a while, sounding wary. He had every reason to not trust her, as she hadn't given up the last time they'd made a deal like this. But as practically everyone knew, in regards to Sakura especially, he was a glutton for punishment.

"Now," she paused to roll onto her stomach, "Mind doing my back?"

His eye widened and he stared down at her, aghast. She held up the bottle of sunblock and tapped his knee with it.

"It's not going to do itself."

"No. _No no no_," he muttered in horror, talking more to himself than to her.

"C'mon. If you won't do it, I'll just have Naruto or Sai--"

The bottle was out of her hand before she could finish her sentence as he grumbled angrily at himself, peeling off his gloves and squeezing the sunblock into his palms. As his large hands, coated in cold sunblock, pressed against her back, she let out a moan. He pulled back his hands immediately and stared down at her in shock. She was almost surprised he hadn't leapt back several feet, but that was likely the Kakashi equivalent.

"_Don't do that_," he hissed.

"I can't help it. It just felt so nice," she hummed.

She'd given him three hours. He wouldn't last _one_.


End file.
